1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which includes a cooling fan for drawing cooling air from the outside and discharging the drawn air, and a duct connected with the cooling fan for guiding the cooling air toward a light modulation device as a cooling target is known (for example, see JP-A-2005-338236).
According to the technology shown in JP-A-2005-338236, one end of the duct is connected with the cooling fan, and the other end extends to the vicinity of the position of the light modulation device such that the cooling air discharged from the cooling fan can be guided toward the light modulation device. The cooling air flows out from an outlet port formed at the other end of the duct toward the light modulation device in the upward direction from below to cool the light modulation device. More specifically, the cooling air discharged from the cooling fan flows through the inside of the duct in the direction perpendicular to the optical axis of light entering the light modulation device, and then collides with the wall surface of the duct at the other end. The cooling air after collision with the wall surface changes its channel direction, and flows out through the outlet port.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-338236, however, the cooling air colliding with the wall surface of the duct at the other end generates friction on the wall surface, and lowers its flow speed due to pressure loss thus produced. In this case, the flow amount of the cooling air flowing from the outlet port decreases by the flow speed drop of the cooling air. Under this condition, a sufficient flow amount of cooling air for cooling the cooling target in a preferable condition is difficult to be supplied to the cooling target.